


my light

by ukiesukie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, teeny-weeny angst (barely noticeable)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiesukie/pseuds/ukiesukie
Summary: basically killua asking gon what his biggest fear is 😏
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	my light

**Author's Note:**

> [p.s: i prefer writing/typing without capitalization (it feels nice to the eyes) if it annoys you, please mention it so i can fix it :)]

“what is your biggest fear?” a mellow voice muttered, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

“what?” gon widened his eyes as he instantly snapped his neck to look at a smirking killua.

gon glanced back up to the ceiling, pondering on how he should respond, not noticing the smoke coming out of his ears.

killua narrowed his eyes as he looked at the black-haired male that laid next to him. “that’s..” gon paused, puckering his lips, “a hard question..”

“you moron! if you don’t wanna answer just say-” the blue-eyed male suddenly yelled.

“my biggest fear would be losing you, killua..” gon turned his head as he gazed at his dumb-founded friend.

“you silly idiot..” killua shifted from him, only to be enveloped into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tiny idea that came to me during my french final exam lmao, not sure if i executed it correctly but i had fun writing it.


End file.
